Venedi
General Information Slavic|culture = Polish (West Slavic)|tech_group = Barbarian (2-600) Eastern (600-Present) |government = Tribal - Barbarian Tribe (2-900) Monarchy - Feudal Nobility (900-Present) |rank= Kingdom|capital = Lublin (260)|tag = VNE|development = Start: 18}} is a Slavic Polish barbaric tribe located in the Sandomierz and Red Ruthenia areas of the Poland region and the Volhynia area of the Ruthenia region, of the Eastern Europe subcontinent; present at the start of the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. Existing at the beginning of the starting year of 2, the barbarians will neighbor fellow Slavic countries ( east), Germanic countries ( south, west and northwest) and uncolonized native land. The barbaric tribe will be annexed by Slavic countries and at the start of the year 550, and will no longer be present on the map for the rest of the timeline. See also: Antes, Gepids, Burgundy, Goths, Poland Decisions Form Polish Nation *Requirement(s): ** Does not exist: *** *** ** Is not: *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Polish *** Primary Culture is Pommeranian *** Primary Culture is Silesian *** Is ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is not at war ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Own core province(s): Krakau (262), Warszawa (257), Poznan (254), Kalisz (255), Sieradz (258), Sandomierz (259), and Leczyca (1939) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Poland ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Change Primary Culture to Polish ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Can embrace Polish Ideas and Traditions Great Migration * Requirement(s): ** Have Barbarian Tribe government reform ** Does not have "Barbarian Migration" country modifier ** It is in the Migration Age ** Military Technology at least 15 ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** All of the following must be true: *** Neighboring , , and/or *** No truce or alliance with any of these countries * Effect(s): ** Gain 20 Prestige ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Gain 'Barbarian Migration' for 9 years 9 months and 1 day *** +30.0% Morale of Armies *** +50.0% National Manpower Modifier *** +50.0% Land Force Limit Modifier *** -20.0% Land Maintenance Modifier ** If a neighbor of , , and/or then: *** Declare war on the country/countries *** During a war, all provinces occupied become annexed and cored *** After a war, all previous provinces owned pre-war are lost ** Get 8 infantry divisions Reform Government (Barbarian Tribe to Salic Monarchy) (until 900) * Requirement(s): ** Has Barbarian Tribe government reform ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology at least 17 ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** One of the following must be true: *** Administrative Technology at least 21 *** Is in the Christian religion group *** Is in the Muslim religion group *** Is Zoroastrian *** Is Jewish * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change to a Monarchy ** Enact Salic Monarchy government reform (locked) Technology Reform (Barbarian) (until 600) * Requirement(s): ** Technology group is Barbarian ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology is at least 19 ** Administrative Power is at least 100 ** Government is not a tribe * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** If the culture is: *** Germanic, Scandinavian, British, Gaelic, Latin, Iberian, French or Basque then *** Technology Group changes to Western *** Unit Type changes to Western ** If the culture is none of those above: *** Technology Group changes to Eastern *** Unit Type changes to Eastern Strategy From 2 to 495, if the Roman Empire, Western Roman Empire, Byzantine Empire, or Gallia is collapsing, any barbarian tribe can auto-annex some occupied provinces given if you are at war with them. This is limited, you can only annex up to 4 times your country's base tax, invade wisely. Venedi Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Land Attrition ** +15.0% Fort Defense * Ambition: ** -0.02 Monthly War Exhaustion * Ideas: ** Vast Lands: *** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies ** Fast Warriors: *** +15.0% Movement Speed ** Venedian Mixed Marriages: *** +1.00 Diplomatic Reputation ** Slavic Raiders: *** +10.0% Infantry Combat Ability *** +10.0% Looting Speed ** Vistula River: *** +25.0% Trade Steering ** Populous Nation: *** +20.0% National Manpower Modifier ** Tribal Settlement: *** -20.0% Culture Conversion Cost Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Barbarian Tribes Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Slavic countries Category:West Slavic countries Category:Eastern Europe countries Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:Polish countries Category:Barbarian (Tech) Category:Eastern (Tech) Category:Monarchies